Forum:Romane: Trennung von 'Werk' und 'Veröffentlichung'
Egeria hat mich gerade auf ein Problem aufmerksam gemacht das einen Großteil der Romanartikel betrifft, aber jetzt wo es erkannt ist, vlt in Zukunft besser gehandhabt werden kann. Wir haben uns in den letzten Jahren angewöhnt einen Roman immer dem jeweiligen Verlag zu zuordnen, was zu einem ziemlichen Durcheinander geführt hat. Mittlerweile haben wir auch das Problem das es Romane gibt die unter verschiedenen Verlagen veröffentlicht wurden. Also Lösung für dieses Problem schlage ich eine Vorgehensweise wie in der musicbrainz-Datenbank vor: Musicbrainz unterscheidet bei Alben ganz klar in Werke und Veröffentlichungen. Als Beispiel das Werk [http://musicbrainz.org/release-group/9786eb08-ad65-33ed-b0bd-42d711615360.html The Dark Side of the Moon von Pink Floyd]. In mb gibt es zwei Versionen dieses Werkes: In einer der beiden wurden die ersten beiden Tracks zu einem Zusammengefasst. Trotzdem ist es ja das selbe Werk. insgesamt sind der mb 15 verschiedene Releases dieses Werkes bekannt: Alle unter unterschiedlichen Labels, in anderen Ländern und in verschiedenen Formaten. Aber das Werk ist immer das selbe. Ein Werk hat bestimmte Eigenschaften was seinen Inhalt angeht: Es hat immer den selben Autor und es hat zumindest immer den selben Originaltitel. Die Veröffentlichung ist etwas Komplexer: Es gibt verschiedene Ausgaben(Hardcover oder Softcover), Auflagen oder Verlage. Bei alldem kann die Seitenzahl, der Cover-Künstler, das Erscheinungsdatum variieren. In jedem Fall variiert die ISBN-Nummer und der Barcode. Die Serie würde ich in diesem Zusammenhang auf jeden Fall eher dem Werk zuordnen, als dem Verlag. wie seht ihr das? Können wir sämtliche Romanreihen so umbauen das sie nur noch die ursprünglich intendierte Zugehörigkeit von Romanen zeigt? also Star Trek: Vanguard bleibt eine Reihe aber Star Trek: The Next Generation (Cross Cult) ist keine Reihe in dem Sinne. Dann müssten die Vorlage:Roman-Sidebar in diesem Sinne umgebaut werden und wir müssten in vielen fällen vmtl nachforschen wie die Zusammenhänge da sind. Das alles ist viel Arbeit. Haltet ihr das für sinnvoll?-- 23:31, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Wie würdest du das mit der Trennung handhaben wollen? In jeden Romanartikel einen Unterabschnitt mit dem verschiedenen Veröffentlichungen, oder Werk und Veröffentlichnung in zwei getrennte Artikel. Spontan würde ich mal sagen, das zwei Artikel aber etwas "Overkill" ist, soooo viel mehr an Informationen wäre das ja auch nicht. :Hast du so eine ungefähre Idee, wieviele Romane mehrfach oder bei unterschlichen Verlagen erschienen sind? Wenn das nur für ne handvoll Romane zutrifft lohn sich der Aufwand möglicherweise nicht. Wenn das aber auf eine genügende Anzahl von Romanen zutrifft, ist dein Vorschlag aber sicher ne genauere Überlegung wehrt. --Kebron 00:04, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Also es kommen dann schon einige zusammen. Erstmal natürlich der bald neu erscheinende Der Abgrund. 9 Heyne-Romane die von VGS als Hardcover neu rausgekommen sind, Notruf aus dem All der bei Heel neu aufgelegt wurde, dann diverse Sammelbände und auch die Black Editions von Heyne. :::Zu dem Vorschlag selbst. Ich denke, das ist eine gute Lösung. Für die einzelnen Veröffentlichungen könnte man ja eine Vorlage machen; in etwa so: Verlag;Jahr der Veröffentlichung; ISBN-Nummer; Besonderheit(Hard-Softcover, Sammelband etc.) --Egeria 02:36, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Beispielbuch ;Originaltitel:An example Book ;Serie:TNG ;Autor :Max Musterman ;Originalveröffentlichung: :2001-01-05 Veröffentlichungen ;Verlag:Pocket Books ;Typ:Softcover ;Sprache: English ;Auflage: 1 ;Seiten:312 ;Datum:2000-12-25 ;ISBN:1513135876 thumb|left|70px|Beispielbuch ;Titel:Beispielbuch ;Verlag:Heyne ;Typ:Softcover ;Sprache: Deutsch ;Auflage: 1 ;Seiten:348 ;Datum:2002-02-05 ;ISBN:1513135876 thumb|left|70px|Beispielbuch ;Titel:Das Beispielbuch ;Verlag:Cross Cult ;Typ:Softcover ;Sprache: Deutsch ;Auflage: 2 ;Seiten:334 ;Datum:2003-02-12 ;ISBN:151323423452 thumb|left|70px|Beispielbuch ;Titel:Das Beispielbuch ;Verlag:Cross Cult ;Typ:Hardcover ;Sprache: Deutsch ;Auflage: 3 ;Seiten:311 ;Datum:2002-02-12 ;ISBN:1512342342452 ;Auch enthalten im Sammelband:Die Beispielbücher An Sammelbände habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Was die trennung angeht brauchen wir ja nicht unbedingt eine neue Sektion: die Sidebar könnte einfach so angepasst werden. fragen? sorry, ich kann gerade nicht viel schreiben. Internetverbindung gerade reist sporadisch ab-- 12:11, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Beispielbuch ;STSerie:TNG ;Serie:Sektion 31 ;Autor :Max Musterman ;Sternzeit :23765,4 ;Jahr :2376 Veröffentlichungen ;Originaltitel:An example Book ;Verlag:Pocket Books ;Typ:Softcover ;Sprache: English ;Auflage: 1 ;Seiten:312 ;Datum:2000-12 ;ISBN:1513135876 ;Titel:Beispielbuch ;Verlag:Heyne ;Typ:Softcover ;Sprache: Deutsch ;Auflage: 1 ;Seiten:348 ;Datum:2002-02 ;ISBN:1513135876 ;Titel:Black Edition Classic 1 ;Verlag:Heyne ;Typ:Sammelband ;Sprache: Deutsch ;Auflage: 3 ;Seiten:311 ;Datum:2002-02 ;ISBN:1512342342452 ;Titel:Eine neue Ära ;Verlag:Audible.de ;Typ:Hörbuch ;Sprache: Deutsch ;Auflage: 1 ;Datum:2009-12 Covergallerie :Ist schon mal ein guter Anfang. Ich denke aber, Sternzeit und Jahr der Handlung sollte auf jeden mit in die Sidebar. Ich würde dann die Romanspezifischen und zur Veröffentlichung gehörenden Sachen deutlicher voneinander abgrenzen. Auch sollte nur ein Bild in die Sidebar, vielleicht einigen wir uns auf das, der ersten deutsprachigen Veröffentlichung. Bei den Heyne-Büchern die im Vorfeld von VGS veröffentlicht müssten dann die meisten auf das von VGS geändert werden (sofern wir die haben). Für andere Cover schlage ich vor, etwa in der Art wie bei Episoden, eine Seite mit alternativen Covern zu machen. Wenn wir da ran kommen, könnten dann vielleicht auch verschieden Coverentwürfe eingestellt (für Der Abgrund von Cross Cult gibt es bereits vier. Das bereits eingestellte ist übrigens der erste und für die entgültige Veröffentlichung unwahrscheinlichste Entwurf). Außerdem denke ich, dass Sammelbände wie andere Veröffentlichungen behandelt werden sollten. Beim Datumsformat würde ich vorschlagen, sich auf Monat und Jahr zu beschränken, der genaue Tag ist sehr schwer zu ermitteln. Mein Vorschlag: nicht zu vergessen: es gibt mittlerweile sogar Hörbucher. währe ebenfalls nur eine Veröffentlichung eines Werkes-- 18:34, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Nachdem jetzt das Buch, dass ursprünglich für die Diskussion ausschlaggebend war, seit längerem erschinen ist, würde ich die Diskussion gern wieder aufnehmen. Die jetztige Version von Büchern wie Der Abgrund mit zwei separaten Sidebars kann eigentlich nur eine Notlösung sein. Nachdem ich noch mal darüber nachgedacht habe, habe ich mal einen Entwurf meines Vorschlags konkret für diesen Roman erstellt. Als Überschrift der Sidebar habe ich den Originaltitel genommen, da in Zukunft auch das Problem auf uns zukäme, dass existierende Romane unter neuem Titel veröffentlicht werden. Bei meinem Vorschlag würden folgende Punkte ganz wegfallen: Satz, Redaktion, Umschlagbild, Umschlaggestalltung und Grafiker: Abyss ;STSerie:DS9 ;Serie:Sektion 31 ;Autor :David Weddle ;Autor2 :Jeffrey Lang ;Sternzeit ;Jahr :2376 Veröffentlichungen thumb|70px|''Abyss'' ;Originaltitel:Abyss ;Verlag:Pocket Books ;Typ:Softcover ;Sprache: English ;Nummer: ;Seiten:292 ;Datum:2001-07 ;ISBN:0671774832 thumb|left|70px|Der Abgrund ;Titel:Beispielbuch ;Verlag:Heyne ;Typ:Softcover ;Sprache: Deutsch ;Nummer:29 ;Seiten:313 ;Datum:2002 ;ISBN:3-453-21367-X thumb|left|70px|Der Abgrund ;Titel:Der Abgrund ;Verlag:Cross Cult ;Typ:Softcover ;Sprache: Deutsch ;Nummer:8.01 ;Seiten:279 ;Datum:2010-04 ;ISBN:978-3-941248-5-33 die von dir wegelassenen punkte finde ich auch eher unnötig. ich werd mich mal hinsetzen und die Sidebar erweitern. wenn ich mal zeit finde-- 17:38, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) ich hab das mal versucht. hier gibst ein Beispiel-- 16:27, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Schon recht gut geworden. Ein paar Kleinigkeiten hätte ich da noch anzumerken: :Erstmal eine wirkliche Kleinigkeit. Wenn möglich, würde ich gerne Werk und Veröffentlichung optisch besser getrennt sehen. :Referenz-Nummer, Originaltitel und Erscheinungstermin brauchen wir bei den werkbezogenen Angaben doch nicht mehr? :Die Serienzugehörigkeit finde ich noch nicht so toll gelöst. Da will ich Deinen obigen Vorschlag aufgreifen und würde vorschlagen, in der Sidebar nur die primären Serien, also TNG, DS9 etc. bzw. Titan, Vanguard etc. zu nennen. Für die internen Reihen haben wir ja noch die Navileisten. --Egeria 16:57, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ach so, einen der meiner Meinung nach wichtigsten Punkte bei der Trennung von Werk und Veröffentlichung. Die Art der Veröffentlichun, also Soft- Hardcover, Sammelband, Hörbuch etc. --Egeria 17:03, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) achja, dafür gibt es die variable Format. Die hatte ich auch für so Sachen wie Vinyl, Softcover, Hardcover, Audio-CD, CD-ROM, DVD, VHS, MC und so weiter vorgesehen. FIndest du das passend?-- 17:17, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Genau so habe ich das gemeint. --Egeria 17:29, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) Einheitliches Vokabular Ich habe mir jetzt mithilfe hiervon eine kleine Übersicht verschafft, was es für Kategoriesierungsmöglichkeiten für Romane gibt. Ich würde vorschlagen wie Kategorisieren Romane in Zukunft nach drei Gesichtspunkten: ;Serie :Damit ist eine Star Trek-Serie gemeint. Sowohl richtige Star Trek Serien, als auch jene die es nur in Romanform gibt. Beispiele: :* Star Trek: The Next Generation :* Star Trek: Deep Space Nine :* Star Trek: Vanguard ; Reihe : Damit ist eine Reihe innerhalb einer Serie gemeint. Romane die einer Reihe angehören bauen auf einander auf. Zum Beispiel kommen in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Relaunch durchweg Charaktere vor, die nicht in der Original Besetzung von DS9 vor kamen. :* Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Relaunch :* Romanadaptionen ; Zyklus : Ein Zyklus kann unabhängig von Serie und Reihe sein. Häufig wird aus jeder Serie eine Geschichte zum Zyklus beigetragen. Beispiele: :* Sektion 31 (Romane) :* Tag der Ehre (Romane) Hat jemand ein Beispiel, bei dem dieses Konzept nicht funktioniert?-- 10:22, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Guter Vorschlag. Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, sieht das bei Der Abgrund dann so aus: :Serie Star Trek: Deep Space Nine; hier ließe sich auch die Vorlage verwenden: :Reihe Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Relaunch :Zyklus Sektion 31 (Romane); :Problematisch wird es vielleicht bei Die Gesetze der Föderation und Einzelschicksale. Hier würde ich vorschlagen, bei Romanen, die sich keiner Serie zuordnen lassen, noch einen weiteren Punkt bei Reihe zu machen (so wie Cross Cult die Romane, die keiner Serie angehören, auf startrekromane.de unter Star Trek listet). Würde dann so aussehen: :Serie :Reihe Star Trek :Zyklus :Star Trek: Destiny ist ja ebenfalls schwer einer einzelnen Serie zuzuordnen. Mein Vorschlag für diesen Fall: :Serie :Reihe Star Trek :Zyklus Star Trek: Destiny :Weitere Problemkandidaten sind mir im Moment nicht bekannt. --Egeria 12:41, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Roman-Sidebar Hi, wollte mal fragen, ob man bei den Standard-Releases, wie z.B. Quintessenz, auch die Seitenzahl und den Verlag ersichtlich machen kann, denn eingeben soll man die Daten in der Standard-Sidebar ja sowieso. Und wenn man mehrere Realeases extra hat, wie z.B. Der Abgrund, sind sie ja auch extra aufgeführt. Das Würde das Ganze ein bißchen einheitlicher machen. (Außerdem stehe ich auf Seitenzahlen :)) -- Gruß Ensign Jessie 15:56, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :schau dir mal den sidebar-code von Der Abgrund an. mithilfe der Vorlage:Release kannst du das selbe auch bei Quintessenz bewirken.-- 15:25, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ja, aber da alle Daten schonmal in der Haupt-Sidebar eingetragen wurden, ist es ja eigentlich doppelt-gemoppelt nochmal extra eine Release-Sidebar zu erstellen. Ist es nicht möglich, diese Daten in der Veröffentlichungsleiste sichtbar zu machen? -- Gruß Ensign Jessie 15:56, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Eigentlich müssten diese Daten jetzt aus der "Haupt-Sidebar" verschwinden. das sie jetzt da unten stehen ist mehr so eine Übergangslösung. -- 16:26, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :also um das nochmal zu verdeutlichen: eigentlich müsste jemand jetzt noch mal durch sämtliche Roman-Artikel gehen und diese Änderung machen-- 16:49, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Dauert zwar ein bißchen, aber ich würde mich dazu bereiterklären, wenn niemand was dagegen hat. Romane sind halt irgendwie mein Ding :). Allerdings würde ich die "Serie" durch die "Star Trek-Serie" ersetzen, da das "Cross Cult" eher zum Release paßt als zur Werk-Übersicht... Die Redaktion allerdings auch (die ich sowieso irgendwie überflüssig finde. Wichtig ist doch eigentlich nur der Autor, oder?) Sollten wir die Redation vielleicht besser weglassen? Das würde außerdem die Sidebar zumindest etwas verkürzen. Was meinst du? Ensign Jessie 17:04, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : Das mit den Seriennamen wird zur zeit hier diskutiert. geb doch da bitte deinen Senf dazu. die Redaktion finde ich auch überflüssig. ich glaube das hab ich damals einfach eingefügt weil es so irgendwo im Impressum stand. weg damit-- 17:21, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Okay, dann würde ich vorschlagen, auch die "Umschlaggestaltung" und den "Satz" wegzulassen, nimmt nur Speicherplatz weg und ist mehr als uninteressant (wenn interessiert schon, welche Firma das Buch gedruckt hat?). "Grafiker" aka Cover Artwork würde ich lassen, weil es doch teilweise interessant ist, wer das schöne Umschlagbild gezeichnet hat. Außerdem würde ich beim Release der Form halber die Band-Nummer einfügen, auch wenn es nicht angezeigt wird. Zu den Seriennamen: Ich finde es so wie es im Forum steht mit "Star Trek-Serie, "Serie" und "Zyklus" sehr gut gelöst. Genauso sollte es sein, nur sollte dann auch neben den Serien auch der Zyklus in der Sidebar angezeigt werden, falls das geht. Bei den aktuellen TNG-Romanen gibt es ja dann eigentlich nur die "Star Trek-Serie" anzugeben, eine Serie oder einen Zyklus gibt es hier ja nicht, muß also auch nicht ausgefüllt oder angezeigt werden. Was sagst du dazu? Ensign Jessie 17:35, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :ein paar anmerkungen: :* Umschlaggestaltung :* Satz :sind wiederum abhängig vom release und auch unnötig zu erwähnen. :* was 'Grafiker' überhaupt bedeutet macht mich etwas stutzig. ich vermute es hat nicht viel mit dem Cover selbst zu tun. ich kenne romane die in der deutschen Fassung das selbe Artwork haben wie in der englischen und trotzdem wird als Grafiker irgendein Hans Meier angegeben. ich vielen fällen könnte der Grafiker auch einfach der typ gewesen sein, der den englischen titel durch einen deutschen ersetzt hat^^. insofern würde ich auch hier sagen: unnötig. zumal dies ebenfalls dem release zuzuweisen wäre. :* Bandnummer: finde ich gut. machen wir :-- 17:47, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hmm, ich stimme bei allem zu, bis auf eine Kleinigkeit: Wenn der Künstler gemeint ist, der das Titelbild gezeichnet hat, finde ich diesen schon erwähnenswert und kann ja beim Release angegeben werden, allerdings wird er ja später eh nicht angezeigt. Aber ein Boris Vallejo, der wohl die schönsten Roman-Titelbilder überhaupt gezeichnet hat, darf nicht einfach übergangen werden! :) Und ist es möglich den Zylkus, wie z.B. "Sektion 31", in der Sidebar sichtbar zu machen, denn auch dies fände ich sehr wichtig. Und die Bandnummer müßte dann aber auch beim Release erscheinen. Ensign Jessie 17:59, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :ich stimme zu dass die Information zum Künstler unbedingt in den Artikel gehört. aber muss sie auch in die sidebar? könnte man das nicht eher in die Hintergrundinformationen-Sektion verschieben? -- 20:41, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ja, das wäre natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit. Machen wir's so. Und was ist mit den Zyklen? Kann man die in die Sidebar integrieren? und wie handhaben wir das nun mit den Bandnummern? Ensign Jessie 20:51, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :die bandnummer gehört zur Veröffentlichung, der Zyklus zum Werk. Ich kann die variablen sofort einbauen-- 20:59, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Stimme zu (Auch wenn ich die Nummerierung eigentlich auch für unwichtig halte). Wie ist das mit den Zyklen und Reihen. Ich würde vorschlagen wir machen das so, wie oben von Dir vorgeschlagen. --Egeria 21:04, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :grundsätzlich: wenn ein wert unbekannt oder undefiniert ist. das Feld immer frei lassen. wenn also ein roman keine nummer hat, dann nicht keine nummer oder so hinschreiben.-- 21:07, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde die Bandnummer eigentlich nicht unwichtig. Gerade bei den Heyne-Classic Romanen, die ja auf die 100 zugehen finde ich sie schon hilfreich um ein wenig die Übersicht zu behalten, obwohl sie nicht gerade chronologisch sind. Bei den Cross Cult-Romanen sind sie eigentlich noch wichtiger, um die Zeitlinie im Überblick zu haben. Wie soll ich die Zyklen denn dann in der Sidebar einbauen? -- Okay, daß mit den Nummern überarbeite ich dementscprechend. Ensign Jessie 21:10, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Veröffentlichungen Sollen hier wirklich auch noch alle englischen Veröffentlichungen aufgezählt werden? Die Erstveröffentlichung sehe ich ja ein, aber bei den weiteren. Da ist ja kein Ende abzusehen mit Hardcover, Sammelbänden, Hörbüchern, E-Books. Da möchte ich kurz auf diesen Beitrag eingehen: Ich finde es ja okay, wenn die Sidebar länger ist als der Artikel. Solange sie sinnvolle Informationen enthält. Aber Infos über die einzelnen englischen Veröffentlichungen finde ich in einem deutschen Wiki alles andere als sinnvoll. --Egeria 12:32, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC)